1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probes for biological applications wherein the probes includes a plurality of semiconductor nanocrystals capable of luminescence and/or absorption and/or scattering or diffraction when excited by a radiation or particle beam.
2. Description of the Related Art
Fluorescent labeling of biological systems is a well known analytical tool used in modern bio-technology as well as analytical chemistry. Applications for such fluorescent labeling include technologies such as medical (and non-medical) fluorescence microscopy, histology, flow cytometry, fluorescence in-situ hybridization (medical assays and research), DNA sequencing, immuno-assays, binding assays, separation, etc.
Conventionally, such fluorescent labeling involves the use of an organic dye molecule bonded to a moiety which, in turn, selectively bonds to a particular biological system, the presence of which is then identified by excitation of the dye molecule to cause it to fluoresce. There are a number of problems with such an analytical system. In the first place, the emission of light of visible wavelengths from an excited dye molecule usually is characterized by the presence of a broad emission spectrum as well as a broad tail of emissions on the red side of the spectrum, i.e., the entire emission spectrum is rather broad. As a result, there is a severe limitation on the number of different color organic dye molecules which may be utilized simultaneously or sequentially in an analysis since it is difficult to either simultaneously or even non-simultaneously detect or discriminate between the presence of a number of different detectable substances due to the broad spectrum emissions and emission tails of the labelling molecules. Another problem is that most dye molecules have a relatively narrow absorption spectrum, thus requiring either multiple excitation beams used either in tandem or sequentially for multiple wavelength probes, or else a broad spectrum excitation source which is sequentially used with different filters for sequential excitation of a series of probes respectively excited at different wavelengths.
Another problem frequently encountered with existing dye molecule labels is that of photostability. Available fluorescent molecules bleach, or irreversibly cease to emit light, under repeated excitation (104-108) cycles of absorption/emission. These problems are often surmounted by minimizing the amount of time that the sample is exposed to light, and by removing oxygen and/or other radical species from the sample.
In addition, the probe tools used for the study of these systems by electron microscopy techniques are completely different from the probes used for study by fluorescence. Thus, it is not possible to label a material with a single type of probe for both electron microscopy and for fluorescence.
It would, therefore, be desirable to provide a stable probe material for biological applications having a wide absorption band and capable of exhibiting either a detectable change in absorption or of emitting radiation in a narrow wavelength band, without the presence of the large red emission tails characteristic of dye molecules (thereby permitting the simultaneous use of a number of such probe materials, each emitting light of a different narrow wavelength band) and/or capable of scattering or diffracting radiation. It would also be equally desirable to provide a single, stable probe material which can be used to image the same sample by both light and electron microscopy.
The invention comprises a luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal compound capable of linking to an affinity molecule to form an organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe capable of luminescence and/or absorption and/or scattering or diffracting when excited by an electromagnetic radiation source (of broad or narrow bandwidth) or a particle beam, and capable of exhibiting a detectable change in absorption and/or of emitting radiation in a narrow wavelength band and/or scattering or diffracting when so excited. The luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal compound preferably comprises: (1) a semiconductor nanocrystal capable of luminescence and/or absorption and/or scattering or diffraction when excited by an electromagnetic radiation source (of broad or narrow bandwidth) or a particle beam, and capable of exhibiting a detectable change in absorption and/or of emitting radiation in a narrow wavelength band and/or scattering or diffracting when excited; and (2) a linking agent having a first portion linked to the semiconductor nanocrystal, and a second portion capable of linking to an affinity molecule.
The invention further comprises an organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe formed by linking the above described luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal compound to an affinity molecule capable of bonding to a detectable substance in a material. As a result the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe, in one embodiment, is capable of absorbing or scattering or diffracting energy from either a particle beam or an electromagnetic radiation source (of broad or narrow bandwidth), and is capable of emitting electromagnetic radiation in a narrow wavelength band when so excited; while in another embodiment the amount of energy so absorbed, or scattered, or diffracted from either a particle beam or an electromagnetic radiation source (of broad or narrow bandwidth), is detectable, i.e., the change in absorption, scattering, or diffraction is detectable.
Therefore, treatment of a material with the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe, and subsequent exposure of this treated material to excitation energy (from either a particle beam or an electromagnetic radiation source of broad or narrow bandwidth) to determine the presence of the detectable substance within the material, will excite the semiconductor nanocrystals in the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe bonded to the detectable substance, resulting in the emission of electromagnetic radiation of a narrow wavelength band and/or a detectable change in the amount of energy being absorbed and/or scattered or diffracted, signifying the presence, in the material, of the detectable substance bonded to the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe.
The invention also comprises a process for making the luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal compound and for making the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe comprising the luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal compound linked to an affinity molecule capable of bonding to a detectable substance. The organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe of the invention is stable with respect to repeated excitation by light, or exposure to oxygen or other radicals. The invention further comprises a process for treating a material, such as a biological material, to determine the presence of a detectable substance in the material which comprises contacting the material with the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe, removing from the material portions of the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe not bonded to the detectable substance, and then exposing the material to activation energy from either an electromagnetic radiation source (of broad or narrow bandwidth) or a particle beam. The presence of the detectable substance in the material is then determined either by measuring the absorption of energy by the organo luminescent semiconductor nanccrystal probe and/or detecting the emission of radiation of a narrow wavelength band by the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe and/or detecting the scattering or diffraction by the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe, indicative (in either case) of the presence of the organo luminescent semiconductor nanocrystal probe bonded to the detectable substance in the material.